<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X-Men Feral Rage [2019-2020 Remake] by Barrel2s1cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947474">X-Men Feral Rage [2019-2020 Remake]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool'>Barrel2s1cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Blood, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a superhero can be hard for Beatrice Abe. Missing School work, insane hours and near death experiences.</p><p>One day, she was sent to Japan to find Logan, who is married to Mariko Yashida, the daughter of a crimelord and heir of the Yashida Corps.</p><p>But Beatrice was sent into a whirlpool of her past that doesn't talk about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character, Logan (X-Men)/Yashida Mariko, Logan/Yuriko Oyama, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X-Men Feral Rage [2019-2020 Remake]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue- Jēmusu (James)</p><p>Madness is everywhere.<br/>Screams echoed through the building as I tore into everything my claws can reach, people, guns, anything that I made contact with.<br/>Blood stained everywhere that I walk around the building that I was being used as a guinea pig.<br/>Then I spotted a man, attempting to press a button so many times but I guess that the control system isn't working. I slashed at him at his cheek, blood gushed from his wounds as I snarled at him.<br/>"LOGAN!!!" he wailed out when my claws nearly made contact to his eyes, I look down at the man, tears and blood ran down his face as he look at face then I ran and slashed a few more guards, then I was in the wild. The chill air stings me with their cold needles but I didn't care.</p><hr/><p><br/>Beatrice stared in shock at the sight of her uncle. He was a villain this whole time?!?! "Professor? How?" Beatrice spoke in shock then Charles spoke in a calm voice, "Look at your hand." and Beatrice obeyed Charles, looking at her fist.</p><p>"No.....NO!" Beatrice wailed as she fled outside, running for her life.<br/>"WAIT!" spoke a voice, sounding almost gruff but Beatrice didn't care until she felt something caught her wrist. It was a man in worst condition, long matty hair wet from the rain along with his beard, alongside with him was a woman, who is seem the opposite of him, clean and not smelling bad, but her hair is red, a pure red.<br/>Her aunt hated red.<br/>"Listen, Kid." the bearded man spoke, "Check on the others, I can't. I need to go." he spoke before giving Beatrice something, a locket with the words,<br/>"Don't Forget.<br/>June 3RD"<br/>Beatrice ran back toward at Charles' school, hoping nobody was dead.<br/>And she was right, all of them were fine aside from their ears being badly hurt and her uncle Marcius's cheek bleeding.<br/>"What the hell is going on?! I heard about some villain takeover happening." Spoke a voice, standing there was Nick Fury.<br/>Beatrice look at Charles who spoke to her, "I know you know my name, I will welcome to my school."<br/>Looking down at the locket, memories rushed in her head.</p><p><em>"Daddy, please don't go" "NO STOP IT!"</em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>